


Pregananat

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Celebration sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merry Christmas ya filthy animal, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, i mean there's a pretense of a plot but it only exists for the porn so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Dakota tells Cavendish he's pregnant. They have to celebratesomehow.





	Pregananat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForFucksSakeJim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/gifts).



> I wrote this as a Christmas present for forfuckssakejim because they're a horny bastard whom I love very much.

Cavendish has long-since retreated to their room by the time Dakota makes his way home from the party. He’s positively _glowing_ , unable to contain his happiness from the social high he’s on or from the impending announcement he knows will have Cavendish flying.

“I’m home!” he calls out as he passes through the living room. Most of the lights are out, save for a few lamps that Dakota turns off as he goes. He highly doubts they’ll be leaving their room for the rest of the night.

Cavendish’s head pops out from their doorway just as Dakota passes the bathroom down the hall. “How was it?” he asks. Dakota wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a kiss.

“‘t was fun,” he answers when they part. “Brick got drunk and Savannah drew the short straw to get home. Same old, same old.” He pecks Cavendish’s lips again. “I missed you.”

Cavendish’s brows furrow a little, his expression turning troubled. “I told you, I could have stayed if—“

“No, no, babe, that’s not what I meant.” Dakota smiles, bringing a hand to smooth Cavendish’s wrinkle-lines. “I know you need to unwind. Parties aren’t your thing. That’s cool.” He pulls away from Cavendish and takes his hand, tugging him over to the bed. “I always miss you when you’re not around, ‘s all.”

“Oh,” Cavendish replies, and he gets that goofy little smile on his face that he always gets when he remembers that Dakota loves him. Or at least, that’s what Dakota thinks is happening in his head. “I’m glad you had a good time, then.”

Dakota nudges Cavendish until he takes the hint and sits down on the bed. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get into PJs,” he says, and Cavendish nods.

“I’ll be here,” he replies. He sees Cavendish pick up a book from the bedside table as he heads into the adjoining bathroom.

He strips quickly and stands in front of the mirror. It’s hard to tell, very hard to tell, but when he squints and puts his hands on his stomach… Yes. It’s the right time.

Besides, he’d already spilled the beans to everyone else at the party. It’s too hard to keep secrets from Savannah, especially when he’s already excited about said secret.

“Hey, Balth?” Dakota says, opening the bathroom door and stepping out. He grins as Cavendish reddens at the sight of him. Despite the wild, maddening sex they’ve had so much — _so much_ — Cavendish is still as embarrassed about… _everything_ as he was the day they’d met. It was cute.

“Is everything alright?” he asks, setting the book aside and sitting up a little more. Dakota places one hand over his stomach.

“I’m pregnant,” he says, and there’s _silence._

Dakota watches Cavendish’s face closely, waiting for the news to process and really hit. For a good moment, there’s nothing: no movement, no words. Cavendish sits there, frozen. And then—

Cavendish makes a squeaking noise and positively _leaps_ off the bed, rushing at Dakota so fast Dakota winds up jutting a hand out to brace himself against the doorframe. It turns out to be unnecessary; Cavendish doesn’t bowl him over. Instead, he stops just short of Dakota, reaching out and reverently cupping his face.

“Really?” he breathes, and Dakota nods, features glowing again.

“Yeah. I found out last week. I’ve been waiting for the right time t’tell ya, and—“

“We’re going to have a baby!” Cavendish interrupts excitedly. “Vinnie, we— I—“ He looks down at Dakota’s stomach and then back up to Dakota’s face helplessly, like he doesn’t know what to do, so Dakota chuckles softly and tugs him in for a kiss. Cavendish kisses him with a fervour, so much so that Dakota is breathless when he pulls away again.

“Yeah, we are,” Dakota finally agrees, grinning wide.

“A baby,” Cavendish whispers once more. He laughs once, a carefree, happy laugh that has Dakota giggling with him, and then all in one motion, picks Dakota up and carries him over to the bed. Dakota finds himself unable to stop laughing, breathless and pleased, as Cavendish deposits him reverently on the bed and straddles him. “I love you,” he says vehemently.

“I love _you_ ,” Dakota returns, and Cavendish kisses him again soundly. The kiss turns fervent and heated easily on the bed, and by the time Cavendish drops his head to press tickling kisses to Dakota’s neck, Dakota can feel himself growing wet.

He’s been desperate for Cavendish to fuck him since before the party had even started, and now, with the prospect so close, he can barely _think_.

“Fuck, Balth, yeah,” he breathes, arching his neck and chest into Cavendish’s touch. Cavendish’s fingers brush a nipple as his hands travel the expanse of his chest, and they tweak his other, making him gasp.

“I love you,” Cavendish whispers again. He presses a goddamn _reverent_ kiss to Dakota’s stomach and Dakota’s heart overflows with love and joy and _holy shit I'm_ _going to have a baby with this man_.

And then Cavendish glances up at him, meets his gaze, and his features turn cheeky, and Dakota _knows_ he’s realised just how much he wants to be fucked.

“You’re desperate for this,” he murmurs, and Dakota whines. Cavendish may _act_ like a blushing virgen sometimes, but Dakota knows the truth. A day doesn’t go by where Dakota doesn’t think about Cavendish’s mouth on his clit, tongue deep inside of him, or his _voice_ , gravelly and low with desire, or his _cock_. God, his cock. Dakota could spend his entire life with that dick inside of him and it wouldn’t be enough.

“Please, Balth, baby, I can’t— I can’t—“ Dakota pants out, and Cavendish obliges his unspoken need with a finger, circling him tauntingly slow for a moment before wiggling its way inside of him. Dakota moans, a loud, drawn-out sound that he knows Cavendish likes to hear.

Cavendish swears under his breath; the finger disappears, and Dakota cants his hips upward, making a garbled whimpering noise at the loss.

“Vinnie, you’re so impatient.” There’s no malice in the words, only fondness, and Dakota opens his eyes to see Cavendish shucking his pyjamas as quickly as humanly possible. He’s hard; his cock springs out from his boxers as he undresses and Dakota reaches down to touch himself in anticipation.

“Oooh, fuck,” Dakota breathes out, immediately pressing two fingers inside of himself and working his hips. He fingers himself for a moment, successfully making the ache for Cavendish _worse_ , until Cavendish finally finishes tugging off his clothes and joins him back on the bed.

“What do you want, Vinnie?” Cavendish asks, and Dakota groans as Cavendish accompanies the words by leaning down and flicking his tongue easily over his clit.

“Fuck me. Please, I need _you, fuck_ —“

Cavendish sucks at his clit without warning and Dakota’s hips jerk towards him, his sentence ending in a wordless yelp.

“ _Pleasepleaseplease_ I need you inside me Balth I need you to fuck me please _please_ —“

It doesn’t take long for the begging to devolve into gibberish, desperate, needy, _horny_ gibberish. Dakota isn’t even sure what language he’s speaking anymore, English or Spanish or a mix of the two, but it doesn’t matter, because it doesn’t take long for Cavendish to position himself over Dakota and slide him. He doesn’t wait to press the whole of his cock inside, either, and Dakota screams out in pleasure, his entire body stiffening as one of Cavendish’s hands rubs mercilessly at his clit. He feels himself dive off the edge, release claiming him, and he arches his back until the waves of pleasure subside.

When Dakota can breathe again, Cavendish is fucking him, and he feels Cavendish’s breath hitch as he tenses around him.

“Horny bastard,” Cavendish huffs fondly, and Dakota drags him in for a kiss, arching his back just enough to reach.

“Feels so good,” Dakota whimpers into his mouth. Cavendish snaps his hips forward in an answering thrust and Dakota throws his head back to cry out.

The bed frame trembles as Cavendish pounds into him, as Dakota babbles and screams and whines, and Dakota comes a second time, and then a third. Cavendish fucks him without abandon, without giving him a second to rest. It’s merciless, and it’s exactly what Dakota’s _needed_ since the moment he found out there was a baby on the way.

Cavendish finally climaxes with a final shaky thrust into Dakota, and Dakota thrusts his own hips weakly as Cavendish fills him with his seed, eyes shut tightly in pleasure. Cavendish all but collapses on top of him, softening cock still buried deep inside of Dakota’s body.

“I love you,” Dakota whispers, wrapping trembling arms around Cavendish. Cavendish nuzzles at his neck, and Dakota giggles sleepily.

“Tickles,” Dakota protests weakly, and feels Cavendish purposely shove his mustache in against his neck. Dakota makes a squeaking noise and pokes at Cavendish’s cheek, and Cavendish acquiesces with a soft puff of laughter, calming down to just lie there against Dakota, breathing deeply.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Cavendish whispers after a few minutes have passed. Dakota can feel Cavendish’s cum lazily attempting to drip out of him, stopped fast by the cock still pressed inside. “A _baby_ , Vinnie.”

“A baby,” Dakota agrees, yawning directly after speaking. He closes his eyes.

“I love you,” Cavendish murmurs reverently, and Dakota smiles. A baby. They’re going to have a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
